


If You Shoot Me

by Wreck



Series: Jason/Percy Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t know, I think you like it when I show up," Jason observed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> My darling Laila sent me this prompt on tumblr: "Oh my. Um, I don't know. I thought of a good AU the other day in which Jason is NYPD's best cop and Percy is the city's most wanted criminal and yeah. But my writing is rusty and I don't wanna trouble anyone with writing it, and I'm not sure how you can incorporate that into a drabble. Uh, pfffftt... pshhhhhh-I DON'T KNOW. Just write anything. It'll be awesome either way."
> 
> So, now I'm finally getting around to posting these here. :)

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Percy said, but didn’t move from his position of studying the display case intently. He didn’t turn around to face the man standing in the gallery doorway with his gun trained on Percy. 

"I don’t know, I think you like it when I show up," Jason observed.  

Percy glanced over his shoulder and smirked before he crouched down and, with a flip of something that looked like a pen, disabled the security cable attached to the case, and then in another swift motion he pocketed the jewels. 

"If you try to leave here with those––" Jason started.

"You’ll what? Shoot me?" Percy asked.

He turned around fully. He didn’t raise his hands in surrender or pull a weapon of his own. He just stood there and stared at the other man. 

"Look, Superman," Percy said. "You and I both know you’re not gonna shoot me."

Jason cocked his gun. “Oh yeah?”

Percy slowly walked towards Jason, eyes sweeping over his uniform and finally resting on his face. 

"Yeah," Percy breathed. 

He was nearly toe to toe with Jason now. He raised a hand and pressed it to the top of Jason’s gun, lowering it as he crowded into Jason’s personal space. 

"If you shoot me," Percy whispered against Jason’s mouth, "you won’t be able to see me again."

And before Jason had time to react, Percy had turned on his heal and sprinted out of the gallery, disappearing into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr: endlessmeg.tumblr.com


End file.
